


Unexpected

by catnipxhawthorne



Series: Unexpected Soulmate [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Timers, steve rogers deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: You were born with a frozen timer while everyone else's continuously ticked down til they meet their soulmate.





	Unexpected

Timers were the bane of your existence. Everyone’s timer around you had already counted down to the last minute, everyone had met their soulmate. You were the only one left. 

Your timer had always been peculiar. It had been frozen since the day you were born at three days two hours and twenty five minutes. Nobody knew why. For everyone else they started counting down the moment they took their first breath. Because of this you had started to wear a thick leather bracelet that covered the whole timer. It was only a reminder of the fact that you were broken and different from everybody else.

You had lived in New York for year and every day you crossed Times Square to get to work. It was a little bit of a hustle to try and move around all the tourists, not get into their pictures and still get to work on time. But at the same time the hustle and bustle wasn’t big enough to get you to stop doing it. You were working in a small bookstore just off Times Square and you couldn’t imagine a better job. Sure, sometimes it was a little stressful, but you had always loved to read and in your opinion there was nothing better than to be surrounded by books all day every day. For years you hadn’t really paid your timer any mind. You had dated here and there but nobody your age really wanted to seriously date someone when their own timer was still ticking. 

Steve had always felt sorry for his soulmate. She would be getting a scrawny little guy from Brooklyn who had more diseases than years he had lived through. He didn’t have any money and had too little regard for his well-being, as his best friend Bucky would say.  
When he had been chosen for the super soldier programme, he had not really paid his soulmate any mind; he was more excited that he would finally get to fight for his country. And anyways, the timer still had a couple of years left.  
The war changed his perspective. So many men were ripped from life with their timers still ticking. Their generation would be famous for the least amount of people finding their true soulmate because the war had ripped them apart before they even met. He was afraid he would never get to meet his soulmate. When Bucky fell from the train, every last thought about his soulmate was driven away by the grief over the loss of his brother. He threw himself into defeating Schmidt and on the plane his last glance was on his timer; three days, two hours and twenty five minutes away from meeting his soulmate he closed his eyes and crashed the plane into the ice. 

You were on for the late shift and on you way to work. Something about that day felt different, more important somehow. You left your apartment about ten minutes earlier than you usually would have and arrived at Times Square earlier than usual. Because of this you decided to walk to work in a relaxed stroll, looking at the tourists everywhere and just taking the day in.

Steve woke up to the commentary of a baseball game on the radio. “The big fella sets, Pearson pitches … a curveball, high and outside, for ball one. So, the Dodgers are tied, 4-4.” A pretty nurse came in and spoke. “Good morning… Or should I say afternoon?”  
“Where am I?”  
“You’re in a recovery room in New York City.”  
“Where am I really?”  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”  
“The game, it’s from May, nineteen forty one. I know, cause I was there. Now, I’m gonna ask you again. Where am I? “ He got up from the bed and walked towards her menacingly.  
“Captain Rogers…” she stuttered, pushing a button next to the door.  
“Who are you?” he growls.  
Two men in black uniforms storm into the room. Steve pushes them against the wall, through which they crash. As he realizes he is on a set he runs out and towards the closest exit. He runs through New York barefooted. He doesn’t stop until he crashed into someone.

Your leisurely stroll to work is suddenly brought to a halt when a huge man barrels straight into you. You would have fallen to the ground if the guy didn’t have some amazing reflexes and caught you. A strange burning sensation on your left wrist forced you to rip off your leather cuff and what you saw astounded you. Your timer had finally counted down. When you looked up you saw the man who had run into you staring at his timer with wide eyes.  
“How is this possible?”  
“At ease, soldier!” An African-American man stepped out of a dark car, one eye covered by an eye patch, a long leather coat almost dragging on the ground.  
“Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but… we thought it best to break it to you slowly. “  
“Break what?”  
“You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years.”  
The man called Steve looks at you in shock.  
“You gonna be okay?”  
The blonde hunk smiles at you softly.  
“I think I might be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!  
> Kudos and comments make my day x3  
> I'm thinking about maybe doing a part 2, let me know if you would be into that :) 
> 
> Love,  
> Sarah


End file.
